Deja vu
by Delianohara
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde que Satoshi y Serena se vieron por última vez. Ahora, un acto conmemorativo los juntará irremediablemente en la misma ciudad. Ambos han cambiado. Él ha madurado. Ella cree haber pasado página, iniciando una nueva relación. ¿Podrán arreglar sus diferencias y reencontrarse con su pasado? Este fic es #amourshipping (Satosere)
1. Chapter 1

Citrón recolocó sus gafas, incómodo, tras recuperar el aliento. Se encontraba en una de las cafeterías más famosas de ciudad Luminalia. En frente a él, se encontraba una Serena pensativa, observando a través del cristal, el trasiego de gente pasear por las hermosas calles de la capital de Kalos. Colocó distraída uno de sus mechones color miel tras la oreja, y pestañeo un par de veces antes de volver a ensimismarse.

 **-Serena…** -habló Citrón tratando de captar la atención de la joven, que se veía con un aire de tristeza en su rostro.

 **-No quiero ir** – se quejó ella, contundente, sin apenas exaltarse. Estoy aburrida de estos actos conmemorativos.

Citrón suspiró. Conoció a Serena hace diez años, en su primer viaje Pokémon. Serena siempre fue una niña con unos fuertes principios, y muy obstinada. Aunque con el paso de los años, la había visto convertirse en una hermosa adolescente, y posteriormente en una bella mujer, había rasgos de la personalidad de la pelimiel que apenas habían cambiado. Recordar a la Serena niña de su viaje, trajo a su memoria el recuerdo del que fue su mejor amigo en aquel año lleno de aventuras. Satoshi.

 **-Debes hacer un esfuerzo** – dijo cariñosamente, tratando de captar la atención de la rubia. Ahora tienes una responsabilidad.

Ella volvió su rostro, y le miró con contundencia. Citrón tragó duro. Cuando Serena se ponía seria, podía llegar a dar miedo. Observó el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y entendió que Serena estaba tensa.

 **-Quizás renuncie** – dijo con convicción.

 **-¿Qué?** – se sorprendió Citrón.

 **-No se…-** dudó en continuar. Juntó sus dedos, y los apretó con fuerza. **He estado pensando, ya son muchos años…todavía soy joven, y quiero disfrutar antes de mi próxima boda.**

- **Serena, solo piénsatelo ¿si? Es una buena oportunidad para reencontrarnos con viejos conocidos. No todos los días se cumple una década del resurgimiento de Kalos. Quizás venga Sa…**

Se contuvo. Los ojos de Serena estaban a punto de derramar las primeras lágrimas. Sabía cuánto le dolía esta situación. Se lamentó por haber tratado de animarla con la posible presencia de su amigo Satoshi.

 **-Perdona Serena, soy un torpe** – sonrío con tristeza.

Serena iba a hablar, cuando el teléfono del trabajo comenzó a sonar. Hizo una mueca, y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, tomó del bolso el aparato y se levantó de la mesa para hablar con tranquilidad fuera del local.

- **Estúpido…-** susurró Citrón golpeándose la cabeza **. Como pude ser tan poco cuidadoso. Después de todo lo que pasó Serena…**

Observó a Serena a través de la cristalera. Su esbelta figura destacaba entre la multitud del gentío. Lucía un vestido rosa vaporoso, que le llegaba a la altura de rodilla. Con una mano, sujetaba con gracia una pamela muy elegante, mientras que con la otra, tomaba su teléfono móvil. El cabello de Serena había crecido considerablemente, y ahora lo lucía en una envidiable melena, que ondeaba con la suave brisa veraniega de Luminalia.

Citrón apoyó su rostro en una mano y la miró embelesado. No sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico por su amiga, al contrario, le unía un gran sentimiento de admiración y amistad pura e inocente.

Ella se giró, le sonrío y le pidió un momento haciendo un gesto con la mano. Citrón asintió. Observó su móvil. Todavía ninguna noticia. Suspiró de nuevo. Sería un día muy largo.

 **-Camarero, traígame la cuenta de esta mesa, por favor** – pidió el alzando la voz.

Respiró profundo y llenó su pecho del puro oxígeno de la montaña. A 3000 pies de altitud, cada vez le costaba más caminar y encontrar las fuerzas para continuar su travesía. Pero ya faltaba poco, pues a lo lejos divisó una cabaña de madera, con una gran chimenea que dibujaba en el cielo, una senda de humo blanco.

Al llegar a la cabaña, se sentó en una de las mesas del fondo, donde podía observar la majestuosa espesura de la nieve empolvada que cubría la cima. Se quitó el gorro que traía para cubrir su cabello, y lo sacudió. Copos de nieve cayeron en la mesa de madera donde rápidamente se derritieron para dar paso a ligeras gotas de agua. Una camarera, ataviada con un informe de camisa y pantalón alto, se acercó a él y le saludó.

 **-No pasan muchos forasteros en esta época del año** – sonrío la camarera, tratando de ser amable.

El también sonrío, pero no la miró. Estaba demasiado concentrado quitándose toda su equipación de montaña.

- **Tráigame un café** – pidió secamente. La chica le miró un poco ofuscada y se dio media vuelta.

Se frotó la cara, tratando de hacer que su piel entrara en calor lo antes posible. Su barba, algo frondosa, se enredaba entre sus dedos. Había pasado más de tres semanas en plena ruta, con la intención de subir a la cima de aquella montaña. Sabía que necesitaba una ducha y un buen afeitado, pero no le desagradó la idea de pasar desapercibido para todos. Observó su reflejo en el cristal, y se sorprendió al ver su piel curtida por el sol de la nieve. Su bronceado envidiable, junto con su barba, le hacía lucir mucho más mayor de lo que era.

La camarera volvió rápidamente y posó el café en la mesa con desgana. Le preguntó si deseaba tomar algo más. El joven negó con la cabeza y ella volvió por donde había venido. Tomó la taza entre sus manos y acercó sus labios a ella para sentir el calor humeante de ese liquido revitalizante que esperaba con ansias desde hace varios días. Miraba distraído la televisión, cuando algo le llamó la atención.

 **Señorita, suba el volumen** – pidió alzando la voz, sin perder de vista la pantalla.

Las cuatro personas que se encontraban en la cabaña lo miraron sorprendidos, y después pusieron sus ojos en la televisión.

En cuanto sonaron los primeros acordes de aquella banda sonora, algo en el pecho de él se contrajo. Volver a escuchar la música del himno oficial de las Ligas Pokemon había erizado su piel sin poder evitarlo. Eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas aventuras…

Estaba sorprendido por aquel anuncio, más aun cuando observó a Diantha en pantalla. Frunció el ceño y trato de poner mucha atención a lo que la mujer estaba a punto de decir:

 _Este año, por motivo de la celebración de los diez años del renacer de Kalos, la ciudad de Luminalia dará un festival para celebrar este hermoso acontecimiento._

La imagen de Diantha desapareció para dar paso a numerosos clips de vídeos de la nueva reconstrucción que en Kalos se había llevado a cabo desde aquel fatídico día en el que Lysson había intentado destruir la región.

 _Todos los ciudadanos de Kalos y las regiones amigas, están invitados a participar en este evento. Especialmente contaremos con la presencia de los líderes de gimnasio de la región._

Las imágenes de todos los capitanes de gimnasio se fueron alternando entre la epicidad de aquella banda sonora. Una sonrisa comenzó a brotar en su rostro al ver a su querido amigo Citrón en pantalla. Estaba muy feliz por saber que el rubio continuaba imbatible en su gimnasio de Luminalia.

 _El actual campeón de la liga Pokemon, Kalm._

Frunció el ceño. Creía que Alan continuaría siendo el líder de la región.

 _Y la actual reina de Kalos, Serena._

El corazón de él se paró y contuvo la respiración _._

Fueron unos breves segundos, pero su imagen quedó grabada a fuego en su mente. ¿Esa chica era Serena? Casi no le había dado tiempo a recuperar la respiración cuando Diantha apareció de repente en la pantalla.

 _El próximo sábado, 17 de julio, están todos invitados a ciudad Luminalia para disfrutar con nosotros de este precioso acto conmemorativo. Les esperamos._

Satoshi pestañeo varias veces. ¿El 17 de julio? Era dentro de cuatro días. Bufó. Era imposible llegar a tiempo. Se encontraba en una de las regiones más desconocidas y lejanas que existían. Sólo viajar a Kanto le llevaría alrededor de dos días.

Pero no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad, pues después de tantos años, no había podido reencontrarse con sus amigos. ¿Cómo se encontraría Citrón? Continuaría siendo inventor, y viviendo con su pequeña hermana Yurika? ¿Y Serena? ¿Qué habría sido de su vida? Rememoró intensamente la imagen de su amiga y se sorprendió al notar su pecho taquicárdico. Estaba realmente bella. Tenía que ser capaz de llegar como fuese. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Lo intentaría a como diera lugar, no se rendiría hasta el final.

Se levantó de un salto, dando un respingo y tirando la silla al suelo, lo cual llamó la atención de la camarera que se encontraba hablando en la barra con uno de sus clientes.

 **¿Cuánto tardaré en llegar al aeropuerto más cercano**? – dijo el exaltado y algo nervioso. El calor del café comenzaba a hacer efecto. El café, o el hecho de saber que podría reencontrarse con sus amigos.

 **A un día** – susurró ella sorprendida al ver el cambio de actitud de aquel joven.

 **Bien. ¡Gracias!** \- dijo dándose la vuelta y saliendo tan rápido como una exhalación.

 **¡Oiga!** – gritó ella tratando de alcanzarle. **¡Págueme el café!** – la camarera no lo vio por ninguna parte. Había desaparecido dejando un reguero de pisadas colina abajo.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, una chica discutía acaloradamente por el holomisor de su teléfono móvil.

 **¡No puedo creerme que me hayas hecho esto!** \- gritaba ella realmente cabreada.

 **Cálmate niña, y no me alces de esa manera la voz** – pidió la señora elegantemente, al otro lado de la línea.

 **Ya no soy una niña…-** murmuró con mala gana. Estaba harta de que la tratasen como una cría que no sabía o no podía tomar decisiones.

 **Con este comportamiento, es lo que pareces Serena.**

 **Señora Yoshio. Yo no quiero ir** –dijo seria, recalcando muy bien sus palabras.

 **Entiende que tienes unas obligaciones que cumplir. Además, una vez que te cases, te retirarás para cuidar de tu familia, así que estas pueden ser tus últimas apariciones públicas.**

 **Ya lo sé** – reconoció con fastidio. Tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. **Es sólo que ya no me gusta encontrarme entre tanta gente.**

 **Lo sé** – reconoció Yoshio. **Pero Diantha me ha puesto contra la espada y la pared, y no he podido decirle otra cosa que no fuera un sí.**

 **Estoy deseando acabar con todo esto. Ya no me hace feliz** – dijo con tristeza. Yoshío la observó y cerró sus ojos.

 **Hablaremos más tarde**.

Cortó la comunicación y Serena cerró la tapa de su teléfono con furia.

 **¡Diablos!** – gritó tan alto como pudo – **No quiero ir.**

Se sentó dejando caer todo su peso en el diván que adornaba su preciosa habitación de soltera. Pronto debería dejar esa casa, y comenzar a compartirla con el que sería su marido. Pasó su mano por su largo cabello y lo peinó con los dedos. Ultimamente se encontraba muy alterada, concretamente, desde que supo que el Alto Mando de la Liga planeaba un acto conmemorativo por el décimo aniversario de la resurrección de Kalos. Ella podía ser hermosa, pero no estúpida. Era claro que Satoshi acudiría aquel evento. Al fin y al cabo, él había sido el principal precursor para que su región no terminase aniquilada. Se lamentó. No quería verlo. Se mordió el labio y observó desde su ventana los verdes prados de la mansión que había comprado tras la muerte de su madre. Bufó y tomó sus piernas para subirlas al diván. Lo último que quiero es ver a ese estúpido, pensó ella ofuscada. El sonido del teléfono desvió su atención de la ventana.

 **¿Estás viendo la televisión?** – dijo la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la pantalla. Ante el silencio de Serena, prosiguió. **Pon el canal 4.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sin más dilación, Serena tomó el mando de su televisor y puso el canal cuatro. Observo en silencio antes de proseguir con la conversación.

 **Ya veo…-** susurró ella.

 **No se cómo han podido filtrar esta noticia** – se lamentó la otra persona. **Lo siento mucho.**

 **No es momento para lamentarse. Sólo arréglalo** – contestó secamente y colgó.

Este tipo de reacciones, comenzaban a ser normales en una Serena desquiciada por su cargo público después de muchos años. Pese a su juventud, había estado expuesta a prensa desde los 18 años, momento en el que, tras volver de sus viajes, regresó a Kalos para competir en la Clase Maestra de nuevo. Al principio, lo llevaba bien: la fama, el reconocimiento, la sensación de ser querida por todos… Pero con el pasar de los años, su carácter se fue agríando, motivo por el cual, había discutido varias veces con la señora Yashío y su gabinete de prensa. Cada vez toleraba menos los errores tan inoportunos que cometían sus asesores.

Y ahora, allí estaba. Su imagen en un programa sensacionalista que anunciaba su próxima boda. Se supone que este enlace sería algo íntimo, conocido solo por las personas más cercanas a la pareja. Pero ahora, había dejado de ser un secreto, para convertirse en la comidilla de toda la región.

Y para más INRI, tendría que acudir a ese evento organizado por Diantha. Y claro, tendría que fingir lo feliz y maravillada que estaba con la vida que ahora llevaba. Los fotógrafos le pedirían fotos, por lo que tendría que acceder gustosa. Posiblemente tendría que conceder alguna entrevista y posteriormente, recibir a todos los invitados al gran evento. A todos los invitados. ¿Incluido Satoshi? Conservaba la esperanza de no tener que encontrárselo, de no volver a fingir amabilidad hacia él, de no tener que tocar su piel ni escuchar su voz. Se estaba poniendo muy intensa, y río para sus adentros. Al fin y al cabo, habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que lo vio. Ya había pasado página, y además, iba a contraer matrimonio con un hombre que la había cuidado y adorado desde el primer día que la vió.

No pudo evitar pensar que hubiese pasado si aquel día, que fue a visitarlo en Pueblo Paleta, él se hubiera encontrado en la casa. ¿Se habría alegrado de verla? ¿La hubiera invitado a su próximo viaje? ¿Habría cambiado algo verle en aquella primera ocasión? Hasta en tres ocasiones Serena fue a buscarle. Pero en ninguna de ellas le encontró. En todas las ocasiones, su mamá la había mirado con mirada tierna y se había disculpado por el cabeza hueca de su hijo. La última vez que decidió ir en su búsqueda, fue el momento en el que su madre, Vera, había fallecido repentinamente. Ni siquiera ahí pudo tener el apoyo del que fue su primer amor.

Tras muchas horas de viaje, por fin llegó al hostal donde debía hospedarse antes de regresar por fin a Luminalia. Al entrar en la habitación, tiró su mochila con energía sobre la cama de matrimonio que presidía una pared llena de adoquines de piedra. La decoración, algo rústica para el gusto del pelinegro, le daba un toque hogareño a la estancia.

- **Por fin en Kalos** – susurró Ash. **Oh dioses, ¡estaba deseando hacer esto!** –se quitó la chaqueta y se desabrochó sus zapatos de montaña con mucha energía. Suspiró al sentir el frescor en sus entumecidos dedos.

El pelinegro se tumbó sobre su cama y admiró la lámpara de araña del techo, mientras pensaba en su próximo reencuentro con sus amigos de Kalos. Una gran sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. ¿Qué dirían cuando lo vieran? De seguro se sorprenderían de lo mucho que había crecido, pues siempre había sido el bajito del grupo. Ahora, su casi metro noventa, era la envidia de muchos entrenadores que trataban de batirse en duelo contra él. Sabía que se había vuelto alguien atractivo para el sexo opuesto, pues en los últimos años, cada vez eran más las pretendientes que pretendían tener una relación con él. Y aunque al principio, era incapaz de percatarse de las intenciones del sexo femenino, cada cumpleaños le había aportado la serenidad y madurez de un hombre adulto. Mentiría si dijese que Satoshi no habría probado lo que era tener una mujer en sus brazos, y aun así, aun habiendo crecido emocionalmente, había sido incapaz de conectar al 100% con ninguna de las chicas.

Pero recordó que él no era el único que había crecido. Recordó la imagen de Citron. Se le veía muy adulto, pese a conservar aquel aire de chico inocente en su rostro. ¿Y Serena? Aquella cara seguía siendo la dueña de los ojos más bonitos que jamás había visto. No pudo evitar alterarse al pensar en la reacción de su amiga cuando le viera. De seguro, le reprocharía muchas cosas, pero ahora que se encontraba Kalos, tendría mucho tiempo para explicarle a solas el motivo de su desaparición durante casi una década.

Se levantó como un resorte, murmurando que no tenía tiempo que perder, y se adentró en el aseo para tomar una ducha de agua caliente.

En Luminalia, Yurika daba vueltas sobre sí misma, haciendo volar la falda de su vestido de fiesta.

 **-¿Te gusta hermano?** – dijo con picardía. **¿Me veo como una verdadera dama?** – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Yurika tenía 17 años recién cumplidos y se veía hermosa con el vestido que su padre había encargado para tal evento. Pese a haber dado un buen estirón, conservaba todavía el aspecto de una niña, pues sus curvas no se habían desarrollado del todo. Su pelo, largo e intensamente rubio, caía como una cascada por su espalda. Ella reía encantada viéndose en su espejo favorito.

Citron la observó y soltó una gran carcajada, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Su hermanita seguía parloteando, pero él debía prestar máxima atención a su corbata, pues estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para colocar el nudo correctamente.

 **¡Déjame a mí!** – dijo Yurika dando un manotazo en la mano derecha de su hermano. **Si tuvieses una novia, yo no tendría que estar pendiente de estos detalles** – le dijo con sorna, buscando molestar a su hermano.

 **Déjalo ya, Yurika** – pidió Citrón pacientemente.

Si algo caracterizaba al líder de la Ciudad Luminalia, era precisamente la paciencia, el aplomo y el talante de un hombre pausado, comprensivo y siempre atento a los pequeños detalles. Yurika río abiertamente, y después congeló su sonrisa, mientras terminaba los últimos retoques en la colocación de la corbata de su hermano.

 **-¿Crees que vendrá?** – le miró con sus ojos azules, visiblemente emocionados. **Me encantaría vernos reunidos de nuevo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo…** \- suspiró ella.

Citrón apretó sus labios con pesar. Por lo que sabía de Satoshi, este tipo de eventos no eran de su interés. Ni siquiera las últimas celebraciones de la Liga Pokémon, y las continuas invitaciones de Alain habían conseguido traer de vuelta al de Pueblo Paleta. Habían pasado diez largos daños, y la distancia, inexcusablemente había comenzado a deteriorar la amistad que habían forjado en su viaje. Pero, ¿y si había una posibilidad? Qué bonito sería disfrutar de una velada los cuatro juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. ¡Había tanto que contar!

Ash ajustó su corbata azul marino e hizo una mueca. No estaba acostumbrado a llevar corbata, y mucho menos un traje. Claro que tampoco estaba acostumbrado a acudir a eventos conmemorativos. Habitualmente, rechazaba el baño de masas por lo que ello suponía: horas de atención a periodistas que procuraban indagar en su vida de soltero de oro, fotografías interminables, y por supuesto, la presión de tener que fingir siempre ser el hombre perfecto. El yerno adorado por todas las suegras. El esposo dedicado que toda mujer querría como padre de sus hijos.

Se pasó la mano por su mentón y sonrío abiertamente. Ya no recordaba lo que era estar afeitado. Tampoco el tener un corte de pelo a la moda. La peluquera, se había tomado mucho esmero en dejarle como un modelo. Se había quitado unos buenos años de encima. Aunque todavía conservaba el bronceado del sol tras su ascenso a la cima de aquella montaña, su aspecto juvenil y desenfadado le hacía sentir de nuevo vivo.

Tras comprobar que no se olvidaba de nada, tomó su teléfono móvil y se dirigió al coche de alquiler que había pedido prestado. No le costó encontrar el lugar de la celebración, pues la ciudad estaba llena de indicaciones y de guardias que dirigían el tráfico. Tras media hora de trayecto, Satoshi se disponía a caminar por la alfombra roja. Nada más poner un pie sobre él, un fotógrafo gritó:

 **¡Ahí está! ¡Satoshi de Masara Town! ¡Foto! ¡Foto, por favor!**

Todos los flashes se dirigieron a él, cegándolo momentáneamente. Los periodistas se agolparon en las vallas, y gritaban su nombre con el objetivo de llamar su atención. Sabía que, al menos, tendría que contestar un par de preguntas:

 **-¿Satoshi, a que debemos tu presencia en este acto?** – preguntó un periodista que no disimulaba su sorpresa al verle allí.

Satoshi le miró procurando ocultar su desagrado ante tan impertinente pregunta. ¡No siempre había estado desaparecido! Pensó unos segundos y contestó escuetamente.

 **-Simplemente no podía perderme este gran evento.**

 **-¿Te veremos acompañado esta noche?** – preguntó otra periodista de corazón **. Ultimamente se te ha vinculado con Misty, Lider del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.**

Satoshi frunció el ceño y la observó atentamente, haciendo que la periodista se sonrojara por el contacto visual. Él no alcanzaba a comprender como era posible que aquel idilio hubiese trascendido. Bueno, si se le podía llamar idilio. En una de las noches que el pelinegro había vuelto a Kanto, habían salido a celebrarlo alguno de sus míticos amigos: Brock, Misty, Gary, Tracey…Esa noche todos habían bebido más de la cuenta, y sin saber cómo, había terminado enrrollándose con ella. Pensaba que aquel desliz había quedado en la intimidad de su vida privada.

No quiso seguir contestando, por lo que se disculpó por la falta de tiempo para atenderlos, y apuró el paso hacia el interior del edificio donde tendría lugar el evento. Ya allí, encontró a muchísima gente vestida de gala, al igual que él, reunidos en pequeños corrillos, mientras algunos disfrutaban del mejor vino de la región en copa de cristal.

Talló sus ojos para intentar localizar a alguien conocido y se sorprendió al encontrar a Citrón tan rápidamente. Se encontraba en una de las barras, pidiendo una consumición. Avanzó rápidamente, y cuando por fin lo hubo encontrado, le espetó en su espalda:

 **-Un líder de gimnasio como tú no debería emborracharse tan temprano.**

Citrón se giró sorprendido, y abrió muchos los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerle, pero ahí estaba, su sonrisa franca asomando en el rostro de Satoshi. Sus ojos, color café, continuaban igual de centellantes y perspicaces que siempre. Citrón abrió la boca, después la cerró, y cuando al fin pudo reaccionar, abrazó efusivamente a su amigo.

 **-¡Satoshi!** – dijo apretándole fuerte.

 **-¡Me vas a ahogar!** – se quejó el moreno, carcajeándose y dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

Ambos se desprendieron del abrazo y se miraron. Citrón estaba sorprendido del cambio físico que había dado Satoshi. Había crecido mucho, sus facciones se habían vuelto más adultas, y su cuerpo, parecía el de un deportista de élite.

Igualmente Satoshi observaba al líder de gimnasio. Había dejado su pelo rubio un poco más largo, y llevaba un barba de un par de días que le daba un aspecto mucho más adulto.

 **Pensaba que no vendrías** – comentó Citron ya recuperado por la sorpresa.

 **Sinceramente, yo también hubiese dudado. Pero lo decidí de improvisto –** sonrío el amigable mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Citrón sonrío, su amigo todavía conservaba un poco de aquel Ash niño que había conocido con 14 años.

 **¡Hermano! Quiero que vayamos a…**.-Yurika frenó en seco y miró al acompañante de **Citrón. ¿Quién es?** – preguntó curiosa.

Satoshi la miró de arriba abajo. ¿Esa era Yurika? ¿La pequeña apodada cariñosamente como Bonnie? ¿Esa chica? Ella lo miraba expectante, sin comprender.

 **¿No me reconoces? –** se quejó Satoshi, ligeramente disgustado.

 **¿Eres un amigo de mi hermano?** – preguntó de forma ambigua.

 **Yurika, él es nuestro amigo Satoshi** – informó el rubio dando una risotada.

 **¿Satoshi?** – gritó ella como loca. La gente comenzó a observarla.

 **Shhhh** – pidió el, llevando su dedo a la boca. **No formes un escándalo. Quiero disfrutar de la velada.** Yurika le miró enfadada.

 **¡Pero donde narices has estado!** – se quejó golpéandole con fuerza en el pecho **. No hemos sabido nada de ti.**

Acto seguido se fundieron en un abrazo que duró unos segundos, antes de que los tres comenzaran a mirarse y a reír.

Pasaron mucho tiempo conversando de distintos temas. De cómo Yurika se estaba preparando para ascender a coordinadora Pokemon y de cómo Citrón, continuaba siendo líder de gimnasio a pesar de que algún adversario había conseguido vencerle. Satoshi se encontraba muy cómodo de nuevo, en compañía de sus amigos, pero le faltaba alguien. Necesitaba verla. Mientras los hermanos hablaban entre ellos, recordando la anécdota de Chespin y los Macarons, Satoshi alzó la vista y observó a los asistentes. Y entonces la vió. Se dio cuenta de que era ella porque la multitud se quedaba deslumbrada por la belleza de la Reina de Kalos. Llevaba el pelo recogido con un bonito pasador de diamantes, y un vestido aguamarina con espalda al descubierto, que caía sobre las curvas de su cuerpo con gracia. Ella sonreía abiertamente, iluminando cada espacio del amplio salón. Satoshi sintió su corazón paralizarse al verla. Sin saber cómo, sus pies ya habían comenzado a dirigir el camino hacia ella, pasando por en medio de los hermanos que lo miraron sorprendido.

 **-¿Satoshi?** – preguntó Yurika confundida.

 **-¡Ahora vengo!** – exclamó despreocupado mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Citrón estiró su cuello y buscó con la mirada el motivo por el que Satoshi había decidido abandonarlo. Y lo encontró rápido. No era difícil, teniendo en cuenta que la presencia de la pelimiel eclipsaba la del resto. Entonces se dio cuenta de quien la acompañaba, y maldijo para sus adentros.

 **-¡Satoshi! Espera…-** quiso frenar a su amigo intentándolo alcanzar con la mano, pero el moreno ya se había perdido entre la multitud. **Mierda…-** murmuro.

Ya estaba a tan solo medio metro de distancia de ella. Cada vez escuchaba más claramente su dulce voz y su sonrisa, y ya podía percatarse del ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas al conversar con aquel hombre. Estaba a punto de gritar su nombre. No quería esperar más. Quería que ella supiera que se encontraba allí, para ella. Y fundirse en un abrazo intenso. Pero entonces se detuvo en seco. El hombre que acompañaba a Serena, le pasó un brazo por la parte baja de la espalda, y después se inclinó hacia ella para besarla en la frente. Después ella se rió y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, dándole la espalda a Satoshi.

La sonrisa del pelinegro se congeló, de la misma manera que sus pies se habían clavado en el suelo de mármol.


	3. Chapter 3

El sonido de la tímida risa de Serena había turbado a Satoshi. Se sentía como un estúpido. Allí, plantado, en medio de tanta gente, a medio camino entre sentirse olvidado por la persona que más le había querido, y por otra parte, enfadado consigo mismo por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin que Serena supiera de él. No pudo evitar volver a mirarla, aunque doliese. Era inevitable. Estaba tan hermosa. Sus largas pestañas enmarcaban unos ojos azules como el cielo, y el ligero rubor de sus mejillas, le daba un aire casi de princesa. Ella tomó uno de los mechones que se habían soltado de su recogido, y lo colocó tras la oreja con sumo cuidado. Satoshi no pudo evitar sonreír. Nada había cambiado en ella. Pese a los años, seguía conservando la ternura, inocencia y belleza del rostro de una verdadera dama. Por un momento una imagen vino a su cabeza. Se imaginó siendo él, quien la tomaba por la cintura, mientras la besaba con cariño, en presencia de los muchos invitados que les admiraban. Pero rápidamente se sorprendió de este pensamiento. Ni siquiera sabía porque se había quedado completamente paralizado al verla acompañada de otro hombre. Al fin y al cabo, sólo les unía una gran amistad y la promesa de algo que pudo ser y nunca fue.

Sintió la mano calurosa de alguien que apretaba su hombro con confianza. Se volvió y descubrió a un Citrón con una mirada de terrible culpabilidad. ¿Por qué?

 **Satoshi, lo siento…Tenía que habértelo dicho** – murmuró Citrón, ligeramente avergonzado. Satoshi le miraba sorprendido.

 **¡No!** – exclamó más alto de lo que hubiera querido hacer – **No, tranquilo. Está bien** – sonrío, tratando de mostrarse tan alegre como siempre. **Me alegro por ella.**

Terminó prácticamente en un susurro. Ambos hermanos se miraron durante unos segundos, antes de volver la atención a Satoshi, que se encontraba todavía, con la mirada perdida, como ausente.

 **Ven, tómate una copa conmigo** – sugirió su hermano, agarrándolo por el cuello. **Una fiesta sin alcohol, no es lo mismo.**

Como pudo, se llevó a un Satoshi que parecía que le costase despegar los pies de aquel lugar. Citrón miró por última vez en dirección a Serena. Había sido una metedura de pata no haber adelantado a su gran amigo que la pelimiel había rehecho su vida.

 **¿Cuándo le conoció?** – preguntó Satoshi, apoyado sobre una gran barra de mármol, mientras admiraba su whisky con hielo. Movía el vaso con una lentitud espasmódica, como si quisiese concentrarse en el dibujo que el líquido producía en el cristal de bohemi.

 **Él ha sido vecino de Serena mucho antes de conocernos. El la apoyó mucho cuando su mamá murió** – comentó Citrón con aire solemne.

Satoshi le miró duramente. ¿La madre de Serena había fallecido? Nadie se había tomado la molestia de decírselo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al saber lo mal que tuvo que pasarlo su amiga. Sin pensarlo, tomó de un trago la bebida, y posó el vaso sobre la barra.

 **No sabía nada –** dijo con un hilo de voz.

 **Todos nos enteramos tarde. Ella tampoco habla demasiado sobre aquel día. Aunque sé que intentó localizarte y contarte. Pero nunca te encontró.**

Así que Serena había tratado de localizarle pero no lo había conseguido. Al menos sabía que no se había olvidado de él nada más embarcar en un avión hacia Hoenn. Se sintió culpable en cuanto razonó lo que acababa de pensar. Era injusto opinar así de la dulce e inocente Serena. Alzó la mano y pidió otro whisky al camarero. Citrón frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo su amigo tenía tanta facilidad para las bebidas espirituosas?

El sonido de una orquesta captó la atención de todos los invitados, incluyendo al personal de servicio que se paralizó al escuchar los primeros acordes. Una elegante Diantha, aparecía sobre el escenario para deleitar a todos los invitados con su increíble y señorial belleza. Habían pasado 10 años desde la última vez que la vió, pero continuaba conservando esa chispa en su mirada. La directora de la Liga Pokemon de Kalos, pidió a todos los invitados que estuviesen pendientes, pues en cinco minutos comenzaría la recepción de las grandes personalidades invitadas, a las cuales, se les haría entrega de una medalla en favor del valor y coraje que habían demostrado.

Serena se encontraba preparada para salir al escenario. Miró a través de las cortinas la cantidad de gente que había en aquella sala. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de entablar conversación con Citrón y Yurika. Kalm le puso una mano en el hombro y trató de tranquilizarla.

 **Cielo, ya lo hemos hecho más veces** – intentó quitar importancia a la gran multitud que atestaba el local. Miró por encima de Serena, que se encontraba agarrada a la cortina de terciopelo.

 **Aborrezco estos actos, ya lo sabes** – dijo ella sin mesura.

Kalm sabía que llevarle la contraria a su querida Serena acabaría en discusión. Sonrío sin poder evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa.

 **Cuando quieras darte cuenta, todo habrá pasado** – le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura – **y quizás, si te porta bien, te de tu merecido premio** – mencionó el, ronroneando, mientras acariciaba con su pulgar el jugoso labio inferior de Serena, que lo miraba con la piel encendida.

 **¡Kalm!** – dijo ella avergonzada, retirando la mirada tan rápido como pudo.

 **Tranquila. Te prometo que no voy a secuestrarte** – dijo el intentando aguantar la risa y la compostura. **Al menos, no esta noche.**

Pasaron unos minutos y se miraron. Había llegado su momento. Kalm le mostró su brazo en jarra, para que Serena lo tomase. Ambos salieron al escenario entre aplausos y silbidos. Los cañones de luz les cegaban. Los aplausos continuaban tras varios minutos sin pausa. Serena estaba a punto de desfallecer.

 **¡Que comience la ceremonia!** – dijo Diantha, haciendo una reverencia hacia el público y acto seguido dando su lugar a la Reina y al Campeón de la liga de Kalos

Satoshi se había colocado en la zona de altas personalidades. No se podía creer que fuese a recibir una condecoración por su actuación aquel fatídico día. Diez años después. Pese a que Alan había intentado en multitud de ocasiones que acudiese a alguna de las fiestas que solía celebrar, Satoshi había huído de grandes celebraciones, pues no le gustaba que el público fijara demasiado su atención en él. Ese aspecto había cambiado mucho en su persona desde que era un niño. Cada vez más, apreciaba la tranquilidad que el anonimato le brindaba.

Veía avanzar la cola de gente que iba recibiendo las medallas de una sonriente Serena, y el saludo del Campeón de la Liga de Kalos. Gruñó sin darse cuenta. Ese título debería haber sido suyo. Claro que jamás había intentado regresar a la región para hacerse con la victoria. Del resto de lugares, había conseguido resarcirse, consiguiendo poco a poco, los títulos que lo validaban como Maestro Pokemon. Solo restaba Kalos por sumarse a la colección, pero por algún motivo, Satoshi había estado posponiendo su regreso.

 **Satoshi de Masara Town** – dijo Diantha, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

Serena abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar aquel nombre. No podía ser. ¿Él había regresado? Sintió que se iba a desmayar la impresión, y pese a sus intentos por disimular su nerviosismo, Kalm se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Y no le gustó. Creía que después de diez años, ese asunto estaría más que zanjado. Hasta ahora, no se había puesto celoso por escuchar de los amigos de Serena que Satoshi era el chico más valeroso y optimista que conocían. Pero ahora, al ver el temblor de Serena y su respiración agitada, comenzaba a temer que tantos años trabajados para conseguir el amor de la pelimiel, se viesen truncados por la aparición de aquel joven.

Le buscó con la mirada, y para cuando le encontró, este ya se encontraba en frente de sus narices. Serena abrió mucho más los ojos. Apretó su boca tanto como pudo, haciendo que la circulación de sus labios se cortase y se viesen pálidos como la nieve.

Estaba allí. Casi no podía reconocerle. Había crecido. Mucho. Era alto, musculoso, y seguía conservando aquella mirada castaña que la observaba de forma viva y perspicaz. Su color aceitunado, había dado paso a un ligero bronceado, y su cabello, negro como el azabache, lucía corto, liso y espeso. El sonrío y ella creyó que moriría allí mismo, pero trató de controlarse.

 **Serena…-** dijo sin poder ocultar aquella sonrisa enigmática.

 **Satoshi. Cuanto tiempo** – dijo recuperando de nuevo la actitud seria y cortés.

 **Demasiado** – susurró mientras tomaba una de las manos de la joven y la besaba, saltándose todos los protocolos para la sorpresa de los invitados.

Los labios de Satoshi, jugosos y calientes, se posaron encima de la piel blanca y suave de Serena, que luchaba por sobrevivir a aquel momento. Fue un ligero contacto, de apenas un segundo, pero aquel contacto le había vuelto a hacer latir el corazón de nuevo.

Kalm que observaba la situación, procurando no entrometerse, no pudo evitar carraspear para llamar la atención de la pelimiel, que enseguida hizo un movimiento brusco y se soltó del agarre del Maestro Pokemon. Satoshi le miró, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción.

 **Así que tú eres el famoso Satoshi, de Masara Town** – dijo el con tono glacial, extendiéndole una mano para saludarlo.

 **Supongo que si** – trató de continuar con la conversación, mientras observaba a Serena, que se mantenía con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

 **Un placer conocerte. Obtén este obsequio como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento** – dijo Kalm, haciendo gala del significado de su nombre, mientras le colocaba la medalla en la solapa del traje. Le dio un ligero apretón que Satoshi supo interpretar muy bien y después se despidió fríamente, para continuar recibiendo al resto de personalidades.

El pelinegro sólo se giró una vez, para observar de nuevo a una Serena que colocaba su cabello nerviosa, para ocultar su sonrojo.

La celebración continuó sin sobresaltos y salvo por algún ligero desmayo, todos estaba disfrutando del baile, la música y la compañía. Todos menos Satoshi. Que seguía en la barra, sosteniendo su cabeza como buenamente podía, mientras continuaba observando el vaso de cristal de su quinto whisky. La sensación del tacto de la piel de Serena en sus labios no desaparecía. No sabía si era fruto de los celos, el alcohol, o ambas cosas, pero deseaba volver a encontrarse con ella. Algo dentro de él, palpitaba con fuerza. Necesitaba comprobar de nuevo si lo que había sentido era producto del reencuentro tras tantos años, o de verdad sentía algo por ella. Bebió de un sorbo y cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, su amigo le detuvo.

 **¿A dónde te crees que vas?** – le dijo el inventor, mientras le tomaba de la solapa del traje. Satoshi le observó. Citrón se había quitado la chaqueta, y ahora lucía un look mucho más desenfadado, con la camisa de su traje ligeramente desabrochada y sin corbata.

Sintió envidia, pues el también quería sentirse libre, y se comenzó a quitar la chaqueta y la corbata, que dejó tiradas encima de la barra.

 **¡Por fin! –** dijo para si mismo.

 **Que a dónde vas** – insistió Citrón al ver que su amigo ya se encontraba ligeramente perjudicado.

 **¡A buscar a Serena!** – dijo serenamente, como si se tratase de una obviedad.

 **¿Por qué? –** preguntó el rubio extrañado.

 **Necesito comprobar algo** – compartió con cierto secretismo. El rubio hizo una mueca.

 **De eso nada. Tú quédate aquí** – insistió el inventor.

 **¡No! ¡Quiero ver a Serena!** – alzó un poco la voz, haciendo que algunas personas de alrededor interrumpiesen sus conversaciones para observarle.

Yurika que miraba la escena desde cierta distancia se acercó y tomó la mano de Satoshi. Este la miró sorprendido. Yurika se había convertido en una mujercita.

 **Sato…** -comenzó ella delicadamente. **Ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella, ahora no es el momento.**

 **Pero…** -protestó él.

 **Déjala que se divierta. Hacía tiempo que no la veíamos sonreír** – dijo Citrón duramente, mostrando por primera vez la molestia de que su amigo no hubiese dado señales de vida.

 **Todos hemos cambiado. Serena también** – completó Yurika haciéndole entender.

 **Yo también he cambiado** – terminó por decir Satoshi, aflojando y volviendo a sentarse en el taburete.

Como le dolía. Le dolía verse impotente ante la posibilidad de que Serena tuviese otro hombre que se preocupara por ella. Le dolía saber que ahora ella cocinaría, y sonreiría para otro, y que además, entregaría todo su ser a aquel hombre que la acompañaba en la tribuna. ¿O ya lo habría hecho? Nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que otro chico que no fuera él la besase. Pero no era de extrañar. Serena tenía 24 años, y era la mujer más hermosa de aquella reunión. Cualquier hombre mataría por pasar una noche, y más de una con ella. Comenzó a sentirse extrañamente vacío, triste y somnoliento, así que pidió a los hermanos que lo acompañaran a un taxi de vuelta a su hotel.

Ya en su habitación, pensó en el bello rostro de Serena, antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

 **Estás muy callado** – dijo ella quitándose los pendientes y colocándolos delicadamente en un joyero.

Kalm observaba un libro de espaldas a ellas. Ella mantenía su mirada fija en el espejo, como tratando de descifrarle.

 **Él es aquel chico del que me hablabas, ¿no?** – dijo sin turbarse.

 **Si** – admitió algo insegura.

 **Creía que estaba superado** – comentó cerrando el libro con fuerza y dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, como un cazador que se dirige a su presa. Serena le vió avanzar en el reflejo del espejo, y quiso darse la vuelta para enfrentarle directamente, pero él no le dejo. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y la obligó a mirarse al espejo.

 **Está superado…-** susurró, sin tratar de ocultar la sorpresa por la declaración de Kalm.

 **No pareces muy convencida** – dijo él continuando su agarre. Estaba furioso, lleno de celos, pero no quería demostrarlo. Más bien no podía permitírselo.

 **Sólo me sorprendió verle allí** – reconoció abiertamente. En el fondo, quería convencerse de que era eso.

 **En todos los años que te conozco, jamás te había visto vibrar así por alguien. Se podía escuchar el jadeo de tu respiración en todo Kalos. No puedo evitar sentirme molesto.**

Aflojó el agarre y deslizó sus manos por los brazos desnudos de una Serena que le miraba expectante.

 **Tan dulce Serena. Soy el hombre más afortunado y envidiado del planeta** – dijo mientras posaba sus labios en el cuello de ella y le propinaba un beso intenso, que hizo que se estremeciera de pudor. Gimió ligeramente al notar la presión de los labios de él en ella.

 **Kalm…** -susurró ella intentando conservar la cordura. Aquello no era buena idea.

Él reaccionó y se apartó de ella lentamente, como si en el fondo no quisiera abandonarla.

 **Supongo que tienes razón. No te tocaré hasta el día de nuestra boda.**

Ella le miró y el sonrío antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación. Recuperó el aliento tan rápido como pudo. ¿Qué había pasado? Kalm nunca la había tratado de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando se habían besado más de la cuenta. Por primera vez, había notado en él una sensación de querer poseerla, marcarla, hacerla suya a como diera lugar. Se mordió el labio y observó su mano derecha. No pudo extremecerse al darse cuenta que Satoshi, su amor de la infancia, había besado su piel de aquella manera tan dulce y erótica al mismo tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Se vistió para la ocasión frente al espejo de la habitación del hotel donde se alojaba. Sabía que no contaba con ropa elegante, pues incluso para la fiesta de la noche pasada, había necesitado alquilar un smoking en la tienda de etiqueta de Ciudad Luminalia. Pensó que tampoco haría falta ponerse sus mejores galas para visitar a su amiga. Siempre le había visto con una sudadera y unos tejanos, por lo que no creía que Serena se fuese a sorprender por verle vestido de la misma manera. Ya con los vaqueros puestos, sacudió con fuerza una de las camisetas que guardaba en su mochila de montañero y la estiró frente a el mismo para observarla. Era una camiseta gris marengo, de cuello redondo y manga corta. Frunció el ceño. Esa camiseta representaba a la perfección su estado de humor en esa calurosa mañana de domingo. Ya vestido, y tras peinarse el cabello, bajó a la recepción del hotel y pidió un teléfono para realizar una llamada. También pidió un bloc de notas. La recepcionista, impresionada por ver a Satoshi de Masara Town tan cerca, le observó expectante, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración. Él, que no había pasado por alto la reacción de la mujer, le sonrío seductor, antes de concentrar sus ojos en el teléfono.

 **¿Diga?** – preguntó una joven, que Satoshi identificó rápidamente como Yurika.

 **¡Hola Yurika! Soy Satoshi**

 **¿Satoshi?** – preguntó confusa **\- ¿Qué haces llamando tan temprano?**

Satoshi miró su reloj de pulsera. En verdad era demasiado temprano como para realizar una llamada, pero las ganas de verla le habían impedido conciliar el sueño. Tenían muchas cosas de que hablar, y él tenía muchas cosas que explicarle a su gran amiga.

 **Yurika, siento la molestia, pero me gustaría hablar con tu hermano, por favor** – contestó educadamente, avergonzado por su atrevimiento de llamar tan temprano.

 **Un momento** – contestó ella dulcemente antes de dejarlo en espera.

Satoshi levantó la vista. La recepcionista seguía allí plantada, con la boca entre abierta y ligeramente humedecida. Su pecho, se movía al compás de la respiración agitada, propia de alguien que se encontraba nerviosa. Al fijar sus ojos café en ella, la mujer pestañeo y volvió de su ensimismación, dándose la vuelta rápidamente y escondiéndose en una sala contigua de la recepción.

 **¿Si?** – contestó Citrón, con voz ronca. Satoshi se sonrío. Seguro que se acababa de despertar.

 **¿Te he despertado?** – preguntó con fingida preocupación. Anoche no debimos beber tanto.

 **La pregunta es porque tu voz suena tan fresca y lozana. Te juro que ese whisky que nos dieron no era un añejo del 72** – se quejó Citrón tras carraspear **. ¿Qué necesitas?**

 **¿Cómo sabes que necesito algo?** – preguntó Satoshi extrañado.

 **Sato, no has llamado por largo tiempo. Presupongo que cuando lo haces, es porque necesitas algo** – se escuchó la carcajada del pelinegro al otro lado de la línea.

 **Está bien, amigo. Me has pillado. Necesito un favor.**

 **Cuéntame.**

 **Quiero saber la dirección de Serena** – dijo del tirón, casi sin respirar.

Citrón se mantuvo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

 **¿De Serena?** – preguntó de nuevo como si no hubiera entendido.

 **Si. De Serena** – reconfirmó Satoshi, por si quedaba alguna duda.

 **No creo que sea buena idea, Satoshi** – le advirtió el líder de gimnasio. **Serena ha pasado una mala temporada y se encuentra muy nerviosa.**

 **Lo se, lo se. Y precisamente por eso quiero disculparme con ella. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. La he echado de menos** – rectificó. **En realidad, a todos. Sólo que con ella siento que le debo más de una explicación.**

 **Es que ella no desea visitas de nadie** – insistió Citrón.

Satoshi frunció el ceño. ¿Desde cuando Serena no deseaba visitas en su casa? Era una de las chicas más sociables y amigables que conocía. Claro que su frialdad en su reencuentro, tras diez años de distancia, también le había sorprendido.

 **Te juro que no le diré que has sido tú. En realidad, tengo muchas maneras de conseguir su dirección, pero no quiero tener que pedir favores** – pensaba en Diantha y Alain.

 **No se, Satoshi. Siento que traiciono a Serena si lo hago** – se quejó Citrón por el aprieto en el que lo estaba poniendo.

 **Vamos, Citrón. Me conoces. Jamás haría nada que pudiese hacer daño a Serena** –se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio para reflexionar sobre lo que había dicho, y añadió – **al menos, no lo haría a propósito.**

 **Diablos…-** bramó Citrón **. Está bien, apunta la dirección porque sólo la diré una vez.**

Satoshi caminaba y mientras tanto, reflexionaba sobre las cosas que debía decirle a Serena. Ordenaba las palabras en su cabeza, pues lo último que quería, era quedar como un bobo delante de ella. Tenía tanto que explicarle, aunque poca justificación podía tener una desaparición de casi una década. Sus motivos tuvo, pero aquellos motivos no fueron entendidos por casi ninguno de sus antiguos amigos, que fueron alejándose paulatinamente de él. Mientras pensaba, se encontró con la pastelería donde, hacía años, Serena y él habían degustado unas galletas deliciosas. Por aquel entonces, Serena con un aire triste pero solemne, había comentado que esas galletas restauraban el sabor y la paz de Luminalia. Habían paseado y hablado de muchos temas, pero apenas habían profundizado en ninguno. Después habían tenido un combate, donde la pelimiel había demostrado sus habilidades como entrenadora. Por aquel entonces, Satoshi era demasiado inmaduro como para comprender la sensación de vacío y duda que estaba sufriendo Serena, pero ahora, frente a aquella pastelería, los recuerdos golpeaban con fuerza.

Continuó caminando, y caminando, y caminando, y por fin llegó a la dirección exacta de Serena. Una hermosa casa de dos plantas, que se alzaba sobre una llanura llena de verde y bonitas flores que decoraban la entrada y sus ventanas.

Satoshi miró de arriba abajo y se sorprendió de la casa tan poco modesta de su amiga. Supuso que ser la Reina de Kalos desde los 18 años le habría proporcionado estatus y riqueza. Caminó con paso decidido hacia las escaleras y se dijo así mismo:

 **Estate tranquilo Satoshi. Todo saldrá bien. Las palabras fluirán, como hace años.**

Llamó a la puerta con decisión y esperó. Pasados unos segundos, escuchó unos pasos y la puerta se abrió. Estaba esbozando una gran sonrisa hasta que ésta desapareció fortuitamente. Quien le acababa de abrir la puerta no era Serena, si no Kalm, campeón de la Liga de Kalos, que le miraba con tanta sorpresa como él lo hacía. Kalm puso el brazo en el marco de la puerta y exhibió su cuerpo sin camiseta.

 **Satoshi de Masara Town** – recitó con ironía el moreno **. Sabía que no tardarías en llegar.**

 **Vengo a ver a Serena** – dijo firme, sin titubear, aunque por dentro, una oleada de rabia comenzaba a crecer con fuerza.

 **No está** – zanjó él sin dar más explicaciones. **Pero deseo hablar contigo, por favor pasa.**

Satoshi le miró fijamente y Kalm no se amedrentó, se separó de la puerta y le hizo un gesto con la palma de su mano. Estaba invítándole a entrar. ¿Qué hacía aquel hombre sin camiseta viviendo en la casa de Serena? Cada vez se encontraba más furioso, y no entendía porqué.

 **¿Deseas tomar algo? Café, té….¿whisky?** – dijo con sarcasmo.

 **No, gracias** – dijo el pelinegro seco.

 **Muy bien, ¿por qué no pasamos a la sala de estar?** – dijo dándose media vuelta.

Satoshi le observó. Tenía una espalda fuerte. Era igual de alto que él, pero no tan corpulento. Sin saber porque, comenzaba a sentirse amenazado. Mientras se dirigían a la sala de estar, Satoshi observó la decoración femenina del lugar. También había fotos. Una en particular le llamó la atención y la tomó en sus manos. Era Serena de pequeña, sonriente, montada sobre un Rhyhor, y a sus pies, un niño moreno la observaba.

 **Esa foto nos la hizo Vera** – comentó Kalm por detrás de él. **Fue el verano en el que tú la conociste. Yo también fui su amigo de la infancia** – comentó el con sarcasmo.

Satoshi le miró y acto seguido volvió a dejar la foto donde se encontraba. Dio un último vistazo, y se sorprendió al ver que Serena no conservaba ninguna de las fotos realizadas en su viaje por Kalos.

 **Satoshi, no me gusta perder el tiempo. Soy una persona práctica y como sabrás, un campeón de liga tiene muchas obligaciones y muy poco tiempo, por lo que voy a serte sincero.** Hizo una pausa, y fijó su mirada en él con auténtica provocación. **Me molesta tu presencia, sobretodo, si es cerca de Serena.**

 **¿Qué eres, su perro guardían?** – le contestó Satoshi insolente, casi sin pensar.

 **Oh, no. Nada de eso. Pero durante los últimos años la he protegido de gente que le hacía daño. Y pienso seguir haciéndolo** – dijo en una auténtica declaración de intenciones.

 **¿Crees que yo le haría daño a Serena?** – preguntó ofendido.

Kalm fijó sus ojos grises en un Satoshi que se mostraba perturbado ante tal afirmación. Sonrío para sus adentros al darse cuenta que de iniciar una guerra, el pelinegro de Masara Town llevaba las de perder

 **Dime, Satoshi. ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

Satoshi hizo una mueca, y se tensó, recuperando una postura mucho más erguida. Hasta ahora se había mantenido con su espalda apoyada en uno de los sofás de la sala. En un arrebato de valentía, le retó con una medio sonrisa y decidió contestar sin pensárselo mucho.

 **¿Y por qué tendría que decirte yo mis intenciones?** – se sorprendió al ver a Kalm reírse ante tal ocurrencia.

 **Bueno, eres libre de hacer lo que gustes. Pero recuerda que esta también es mi casa.**

El gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Satoshi no pudo ocultar lo confuso que se encontraba en ese momento. Según había entendido, la dirección que le había proporcionado Citrón era la de su amiga Serena, y no entendía porque Kalm se paseaba por allí a sus anchas.

 **¡Ah! ¿Qué no lo sabes?** – sonrío sin esfuerzos por mostrar su satisfacción. **Esta también es mi casa, por el simple hecho de que Serena es mi prometida.**

Satoshi abrió sus labios, que hasta ese momento se habían mostrado tensos, y notó que su corazón comenzaba a palpitar de adrenalina. Si no fuese por su voluntad férrea de mantenerse como una persona adulta, ya se habría abalanzado sobre Kalm para propinarle un puñetazo. Satoshi sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Los pensamientos viajaban de un lado a otro de su mente, mientras todo perdía el sentido. ¿Su prometida? Serena, su amiga de la infancia, se iba a casar con el joven que ahora le observaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Se molestó con el mismo, por no haber podido ser capaz de esconder su reacción de sorpresa, aunque sól fuese por no darle la satisfacción al hombre que tenía delante.

 **Verás, seguramente te preguntarás como hemos llegado a este punto…**

Kalm se levató y se dirigió a un mueble bar donde se encontraba una botella d cristal, con un líquido dorado oscuro. Le miró, invitándole a tomar una copa, pero Satoshi negó con su cabeza. Kalm prosiguió sirviéndose con suma delicadeza.

 **Yo sé todo de ti, Satoshi. Serena ha sido amiga mía desde los cinco años, y aunque es cierto que durante algunos años perdimos el contacto, en los últimos diez años, me he mantenido tan cerca de ella como he podido.**

Satoshi le siguió con la mirada mientras Kalm se sentaba en el sofá y movía el vasó con hielo que acababa de servirse.

 **Sé que tú has sido su primer amor durante mucho tiempo**.

Satoshi no se sorprendió de aquella confesión. Aunque en el momento no supo valorar los detalles que Serena tuvo con él, con el paso del tiempo, y la madurez alcanzada en las relaciones con otras mujeres, terminó por darse cuenta que su amiga estaba enamorada de él.

 **Pero, también se las noches que ha pasado llorando porque tu habías desaparecido. Cuando su madre murió, ¿sabes quién le tomó la mano en su entierro?** – hizo una pausa y aspiró antes de contestar la evidencia **. Fui yo. Aun sabiendo que Serena dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado, esperando encontrarte…Ahí estuve yo, esperando a que ella te olvidase.**

Satoshi se sintió avergonzado. No podía reclamarle nada a Kalm, porque era cierto. Cuando su gran amiga le necesitó no estuvo ahí para ella. Le dolió que alguien le mostrase la cruda realidad. Él no había estado ahí para ella, para darle un abrazo y palabras de aliento. Había sido otro hombre.

 **Y no te creas que no me duele saber que yo no fui su primer amor, pero hay algo que me reconforta, ¿quieres saberlo?** – preguntó enigmático. Satoshi se mantuvo en silencio.

 **Al menos, sé que después de nuestra boda, yo seré el primero y único para ella. ¿Me entiendes, verdad? No puedo esperar a tenerla en mis brazos la noche de bodas. Sus labios son tan dulces…**

Como un resorte Satoshi se levantó y se dirigió a él con intención de golpear el rostro, pero Kalm, le detuvo con un gesto.

 **Yo de ti, lo pensaría dos veces** – dijo levantándose y enfrentándolo con auténtica frialdad.

 **Eres un….** -Satoshi se contuvo, y recuperó la poca cordura que le quedaba tras aquella intensa conversación.

 **Lo que quieras, pero dentro de poco Serena será mi esposa y no voy a permitir que tu vengas a destrozar lo que tanto tiempo me ha llevado construír. ¿Entendido?**

Ambos se miraron frente a frente, a escasos centímetros uno del otro. Y tras varios segundos de retarse, Kalm cerró sus ojos y se separó, conservando en su rostro, la estúpida sonrisa que había mostrado desde que vió aparecer a Satoshi por la puerta.

 **SI me disculpas, tengo muchos asuntos que atender.–** dijo dándose media vuelta. **Supongo que eso de ahí es para ella** – dijo señalando una bolsa cerrada con un lazo azul. **Le diré a Serena que has venido. Ya sabes dónde está la puerta.**

Satoshi no contestó. Cerró sus puños para evitar un incidente y se dio la vuelta tan rápido como pudo, dando grandes zancadas para abandonar aquella casa que parecía que estaba a punto de tragárselo. Golpeo la puerta con fuerza y emprendió su camino de vuelta a la ciudad tan rápido como pudo.

Kalm observó unos segundos la bolsa y sin pensarlo dos veces, la abrió. Sacó un paquete de galletas caseras y las miró con extrañeza. Tomó una y la mordió.

 **¿Galletas?** – se preguntó así mismo.

 **¿Quién era?** – preguntó Serena somnolienta frotándose los ojos. Es muy temprano.

 **Un admirador. Ya lo he despachado** – dijo el con sorna. **Te ha dejado esto.**

Serena tomó la bolsita y la miró con extrañeza, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que aquel regalo significaba. Sintió que su corazón se detenía y sus ojos comenzaban a empañarse en lágrimas. Una casualidad lamentable. Aquellas galletas le recordaban al último día que pasó con Satoshi antes de su despedida. Aquella cita improvisada que tuvieron, en la que él supo calma su desasosiego.

 **¿Qué te sucede?** – preguntó Kalm confudido **. ¿Por qué lloras?**

 **Nada. Sólo que esto me recordó a algo de mi pasado.**


	5. Chapter 5

Satoshi llevaba dos horas y media hora caminando, cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio del bosque. Había pasado un buen rato sin prestar atención al camino, simplemente ensimismado con sus pensamientos. ¡Ese bastardo de Kalm! Pese a que por fuera, el campeón de la liga de Kalos daba una imagen de una persona tranquila, Satoshi estaba seguro que en su interior, se encontraba un verdadero bastardo sin escrúpulos. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y soltó un gran bufido, seguido de un improperio. No contaba con la presencia de aquel joven en la casa de Serena y no iba preparado para el enfrentamiento. Lo había dejado noqueado, sin opción a respuesta. De seguro, Kalm debía estar en casa de Serena, regocijándose por el gran ridículo que el mismo había hecho en la casa de la rubia. Comenzó a andar en círculos, porque ya no sabía qué camino tomar. Antes de volver a la ciudad, debía procurar calmar su fuero interno, si no quería causar verdaderos estragos.

Aunque él había sido el primero en probar los labios de Serena, y recordaba que aquella sensación no le había dejado indiferente, no fue hasta años más tarde, cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella punzada en el pecho era el reflejo de un sentimiento difícil de explicar. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él no hubiese sido tan denso? Quizás, ¿habrían empezado una relación? Era difícil saberlo, pues ambos eran demasiado niños como para plantearse un noviazgo. Con el paso de los años, se había dado cuenta que ninguna mujer era capaz de llenarle. Ni Misty, su gran amiga de Kanto, había conseguido sacarle de ese estado de indiferencia. Sí, es cierto que había tenido sentimientos confusos por su primera acompañante en su camino por convertirse Maestro Pokémon, y le había dolido la partida de ésta. Pero comparándolas, Serena ganaba por goleada, por ser lo que él esperaba y quería de una mujer con la que compartir el resto de su vida. Serena, hasta donde la había conocido era una persona luchadora, amigable, dispuesta a ayudar, y sobretodo, cortés y amable con todos. Pero algo había cambiado, se dijo así mismo. Aquella mirada en el acto conmemorativo de la pasada noche, le había dejado claro que Serena se había distanciado de él. Pese a estar a menos de un metro de distancia de ella, la sentía más lejana que nunca.

 **¡Diablos!** – gritó sabiendo que no había nadie alrededor. **Ese estúpido de Kalm. Le haré pagar por sus palabras.**

Citrón se encontraba arreglando uno de los inventos que presentaría en la próxima convención del mes de octubre, cuando alguien llamó insistentemente a la puerta de su casa. Pensó que, con esa forma tan escandalosa de timbrar, su hermana Yurika se habría olvidado las llaves.

 **Ya voy** – alzó la voz, y se levantó dejando una de las piezas en el suelo.

Al abrir la puerta, una mirada de desconcierto se dirigió hacia la persona que tenía enfrente. Se encontraba desaliñado, su cabello estaba desordenado, como si hubiera metido las manos por él varias veces, y tenía unos ojos brillantes, llenos de furia.

 **¿Satoshi?** – preguntó extrañado, pero contento al mismo tiempo. **¡No te esperaba! ¿Qué tal con…?**

 **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?** – increpó el pelinegro pasando al interior de la vivienda de Citrón, empujándolo a un lado cuando pasó por delante de él con una apisonadora.

 **¿decirte el que, Satoshi?** – Citrón fijo su atención en él. **¿Qué ha sucedido?** – preguntó impaciente.

 **No me dijiste nada. ¡Tu eres mi amigo! ¡Se supone que tenías que habérmelo dicho!** \- gritaba Satoshi sin control, acercándose amenazante a Citrón.

Citrón frunció el ceño y apretó sus labios en una línea muy fina. Si no conociera a su amigo, diría que estaba a punto de propinarle un puñetazo. Claro que habían pasado diez años, quizás Satoshi no fuese el mismo chico optimista y amigable de hace años.

 **¿Decirte el que?** – insistió de nuevo. Estaba muy confundido, pues Citrón no comprendía que era aquello de tanta importancia que tendría que haberle dicho.

 **Que se casaba con él** – dijo con veneno en sus palabras. **¡Se va a casar con ese cretino!**

 **Ah.**

Citrón estaba sorprendido. Hasta donde él sabía, Serena no deseaba bajo ningún concepto que el resto de personas se enteraran de su matrimonio con Kalm. Prefería guardarlo en la intimidad de su vida. Pero podía ser que Satoshi la hubiese presionado, sabe dios con que, y ella se hubiese visto en la obligación de decírselo.

 **Él estaba ahí, con esa sonrisa estúpida, burlándose porque Serena se casará con él. A punto he estado de darle su merecido, Citrón.**

 **¿Él?** – preguntó todavía más confundido. ¿Kalm había hablado con Satoshi directamente?

 **Ni siquiera pude verla. Y yo como un ingenuo, comprándole galletas. Como si pudiese comprar con eso su perdón. Pensé que al volver todo sería como antes, pero ya veo que no. Me ha olvidado** – dijo con un deje de desprecio.

 **Satoshi** – le refrenó su amigo. **Me parece muy injustas tus palabras.**

 **¿Injustas?** – bramó furioso, y se acercó a Citrón para tomarle por el cuello de la camisa que vestía y empujarlo contra la pared **. ¿Qué es lo que te parece injusto, Citrón?**

Su amigo. Quien tendría que darle la razón le estaba a punto de echar un sarmón por su comportamiento. ¡Debería de darle la razón y ayudarle a tramar un plan para recuperar el aprecio de la pelimiel!

 **¿Qué vas hacer?** – preguntó con tono gélido, procurando que el pelinegro entrase en razón. **¿Vas a golpearme a mí, por no haber tenido el valor de hacerlo con Kalm?**

Satoshi le soltó inmediatamente, y aunque Citrón todavía podía ver un brillo de furia en los ojos castaños de él, entendió que se había arrepentido instantáneamente de la agresión.

 **Me siento ajeno a vuestras vidas** – terminó por decir, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, para tirarse en uno de los sillones de piel que decoraban la estancia. **Ni siquiera pude verla y hablar con ella.**

 **Ya habrá tiempo** – calmó Citrón. **Siempre has sido demasiado impulsivo. Deja que Serena se tome su tiempo para asimilar que has vuelto.**

El timbre sonó de nuevo y Citrón maldijo. Estaba seguro de que esta vez sería su hermana. Maldita Yurika. Le pidió a Satoshi que no saliese de la sala, porque por nada del mundo quería que Yurika le viese en aquel estado. El asintió apoyando su rostro en la mano y haciendo un aspaviento. Citrón le miró unos segundos antes de volver hacia la puerta de la entrada. Se le veía como un hombre abatido. ¿Podía ser posible que Satoshi hubiese madurado y fuera consciente por fin, de los sentimientos de él hacia Serena?

 **Yurika, sabía que….-** dijo Citrón altanero cuando volvió a sorprenderse **. ¡Se-serena!**

La pelimiel le miraba con culpabilidad. Odiaba visitar a sus amigos sin avisarles previamente, sobre todo para evitar que la prensa se agolpase en los edificios esperando una foto de la Reina de Kalos. Pero, se sentía tan atrapada en su propia casa que había intentado huír sin dar más explicaciones. Lo que sentía, lo que estaba viviendo desde anoche, la tenía ansiosa.

 **Necesito hablar contigo** – pidió ella suplicante.

Satoshi, que había desobedecido la orden de Citrón de quedarse sentado en el sillón, escuchaba tras una pared, sorprendido al saber que tenía a Serena a sólo unos metros de distancia.

 **Es que ahora estoy un poco ocupado** – mintió Citrón, sintiéndose muy culpable. No quería decirle a Serena que Satoshi se encontraba allí y ponerla en un aprieto.

 **Por favor. Seré rápida** – suplicó de nuevo, apretando sus manos contra el borde de su vestido.

Satoshi sintió una punzada en el pecho al escuchar su voz. Aquella dulce voz que le hablaba para hacerle más felices sus días. Aquella voz que había llamado su atención ante comportamientos poco adecuados. Aquella voz que le había hecho recapacitar en su peor momento en aquel combate de gimnasio por la última medalla de Kalos.

 **Me estoy volviendo loca, Citrón** – dijo con un hilo de voz. **¡No sé que me pasa!**

 **Serena, tranquila** – dijo Citrón tocando sus hombros, intentando trasmitirle fortaleza. **Cuéntame que pasa.**

 **Es él. Desde que volvió, no puedo…-** titubeo, a punto de echarse a llorar. **¡Oh, por dios! ¡Me odio a mi misma!**

 **Tranquilízate, por favor** – pidió Citrón abrazándola.

Serena soltó fuelle y dejó que unas lágrimas asomasen por su rostro. No había vuelto a llorar desde que cumplió 18 años y su madre la abandonó para siempre. Y ahí estaba, sintiéndose débil y vulnerable, en los brazos de su amigo. Aferrándose a la camisa de este. Satoshi se asomó y observó la escena. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de celos, al pensar que podría ser él quien la tomase y abrazase de esa forma.

 **No puedo decirle nada a Kalm, Citrón. ¿Qué va a pensar?** – dijo ella autoreflexionando. **Yo me quiero casar con él, pero…-** aspiró y sorbió los mocos- **al verle…**

¿Me quiero casar con él? Satoshi soltó una risa cínica. Y un cuerno. Pero a que se refería con la frase "Al verle". Frunció el ceño. ¿Podía ser que se refiriese a él? Intentó avanzar y pegarse más a la pared para poder escuchar con detenimiento la conversación que ambos amigos mantenían en el hall de la casa, cuando sin querer, su abdomen rozó un pequeño jarrón decorativo, y este impactó en el suelo, partiéndose en mil pesados. Al escuchar el estruendo, Citrón, que se mantenía de espaldas, se giró rápidamente, dejando en el campo de visión de Serena a un Satoshi que miraba también expectante la reacción de sus amigos.

 **¿Satoshi?** – dijo ella, primero confuso y después avergonzada por el tremendo espectáculo bochornoso que había dado. Se mordió el labio al comprender que, de seguro, él habría escuchado toda la conversación.

 **Hola Serena…-** dijo él tranquilo, procurando mantener la calma. Trató de acercarse a ella, pero Serena respondió dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

 **¿Desde cuando llevas escuchando?**

Ahí estaba de nuevo. La Serena fría e invulnerable que había visto en la fiesta la noche pasada. Por un momento, al verla sufrir en los brazos de Citrón, había visto a la niña que en su momento había conocido. Pero ahora, ella se limpiaba con rabia las lágrimas de su rostro, mientras sus ojos le miraban impacientes, esperando una respuesta.

 **Un rato…-** reconoció casi sin pensar. **¡Quiero decir, no estaba escuchando!** \- trató de excusarse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Serena había cerrado sus ojos y acto seguido se daba media vuelta para volver por donde había venido.

 **Hablaremos otro día, Citrón** – dijo seca, provocando que el rubio tragase duro. Serena daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba.

La joven emprendió el paso hacia el ascensor, y Satoshi sintió el impulso de seguirla. No podía dejar pasar la ocasión de poder hablar con su amiga a solas. Había muchas cosas que aclarar. Y lo que más le interesaba, era saber el motivo por el cual, ella le miraba con ese desprecio. Aunque suponía que se debía a todos esos años desaparecido, para el de Masara Town, no había motivo para tratar así a un amigo

 **-¡Serena, espera!** – gritó él saliendo del apartamento de Citrón, tratando de alcanzarla.

 **-¡No me sigas, Satoshi!** – gritó ella dándole la espalda. Sólo quedaba un piso para que el ascensor llegase al 27º piso de la torre de Luminalia.

- **Solo quiero hablar contigo** – dijo él en un susurro suave, tomándole la mano para llamar su atención.

Ella sintió la mano del joven posarse sobre la suya, con delicadeza y fuerza al mismo tiempo, y sintió que el tacto le quemaba. Pero no sólo le quemaba tocar su piel, si no todos los recuerdos que ella creía haber dejado enterrados hacía mucho tiempo.

 **¿Qué haces?** – le dijo clavándole una mirada llena de desprecio. **No me toques** – susurró, con agresividad contenida, soltándose del agarre.

 **¿Pero qué te pasa, Serena?** – dijo él perdiendo los nervios.

Ella le miró unos segundos, y cuándo el ascensor abrió sus grandes puertas de acero, se adentró para perderle de vista. Él no lo dudo un segundo y se metió con ella.

 **Quiero hablar contigo** – insistió él, poniéndose en frente de la pelimiel.

 **Este no es momento para hablar, Ash** – pidió ella, tratando de controlar su genio.

 **¿Y cuándo será el momento?** – preguntó impaciente. Estaba seguro de que Serena no tenía la más mínima intención de hablar con él.

 **Bueno, has tardado diez años en salir de tu escondite. Podrás esperar un poco más** – soltó impulsivamente, lamentándose al momento por lo dicho.

Satoshi hizo una mueca y apretó sus labios. Ahí estaba la respuesta. Y en parte no podía extrañarse. Sabía que reencontrarse con Serena sería dudo, sobretodo, por lo que supondría explicarle el motivo de su desaparición durante diez años.

 **Quiero hacerlo ahora** – replicó, aun sabiendo que estaba pidiendo demasiado a su amiga.

 **Habla** – dijo ella condescendiente – **te escucharé lo que tarde el ascensor en llevarnos a la planta baja.**

Serena sonrío cínicamente. Creyó haber ganado el combate. No sabía cuánto podría tardar ese ascensor en llevarlos hasta abajo del todo, pero no sería más de 3 minutos. Ese tiempo no le llegaba a Satoshi ni para empezar. Y más vale que así fuera. Estaba demasiado confundida, por no saber manejar los sentimientos que tenía al ver al pelinegro. Lo último que necesitaba meses antes de su boda con Kalm, es sentirse insegura respecto al enlace.

 **Bien** – dijo él seguro de sí mismo, girándose para darle la espalda.

Si ella quería hacer las cosas por las malas, así lo harían. Pulsó el botón de parada de emergencia y el ascensor frenó en seco, haciendo que la pelimiel pegase un respingo y perdiera el equilibrio, para terminar apoyando su espalda contra una de las paredes del elevador. Las luces se apagaron, y una tenue luz de emergencia se encendió para iluminar sus rostros. Él se giró, y le sonrío abiertamente. En la oscuridad del habitáculo, Satoshi parecía más inmenso que nunca. Serena frunció el ceño, y alzó la vista por encima del hombro del pelinegro. ¡Estaban parados en el piso número 20!.

 **¿Estás loco?** – gritó ella, intentando llegar al panel y pulsar de nuevo el botón de parada.

"No te acerques tanto Serena, podrías llevarte una sorpresa", pensó Satoshi. Pero al segundo, se sorprendió de ese pensamiento. Pestañeo con fuerza, y al ver que la pelimiel trataba de esquivarle para activar de nuevo el ascensor, la tomó por las muñecas en un rápido movimiento que la dejó sorprendida.

 **Vas a escucharme. Y lo harás ahora.** – dijo él sin miramientos. **Te guste o no te guste.**

No quería comportarse con ella de esa manera, pero no le estaba dejando otra opción. En cuanto Serena llegase a la planta baja, sabía que desaparecería y jamás volvería a verla.

 **Está bien. Pero suéltame** – pidió ella con un hilo de voz, avergonzada por haber sentido un escalofrío al sentir la presión de las manos de él en sus muñecas. **Me haces daño.**

 **Perdona** – se disculpó y la soltó de su agarre.

Ella le miró cruzándose de brazos. Satoshi sintió una punzada al sentir esos ojos azules aguamarina posados en él, escrutándolo con su vivaz mirada, esperando una respuesta de sus labios. Se rascó la nuca instintivamente y comenzó con su discurso.

 **Serena, sé que estás enfadada conmigo. Me fui y dije que volveríamos a vernos, que era una promesa. Y no la cumplí. Estuve mucho tiempo vagando de región en región, y ni siquiera me digné a telefonearos a todos para ver como estabais…**

A ella le dolió que se refiriera a todos. En el fondo de su corazón, esperaba una disculpa más personal. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Ella no podía tener esa clase de pensamientos. Se iba a casar con otro hombre. ¿Para qué diablos quería que Satoshi se disculpase sólo con ella?

 **Al volver a Luminalia me he enterado de todo. De lo que le pasó a tu mamá** – ella se tensó al escuchar esa palabra, y Satoshi no pudo evitar arrepentirse de haberla nombrado. **Y bueno, me he enterado de que te casas con…** -hizo una pausa y trató de sonar indiferente – **con Kalm.**

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Cómo había podido enterarse de esa noticia! Tragó duro, y sintió que se sofocaba y el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Mataría a los asistentes de la señora Yoshio si se enteraba de que ellos habían vuelto a meter la pata.

 **Sólo quiero que sepas, que pese a no haber estado cerca de ti, te he tenido muy presente durante mi viaje…** -dijo acercándose a ella y acortando las distancias.

Instintivamente Serena se pegó lo máximo que pudo a la pared del ascensor. Se sentía acorrolada. Él se acercaba cada vez más, y mirándola fijamente, pareciera que la iba a besar. Serena entreabrió los labios ante la sorpresa de encontrar, de nuevo, el rostro de Satoshi tan cerca. Habían pasado 10 años desde aquel primer beso. Beso que le había servido a ella como motor de impulso para conseguir todos sus logros.

 **Déjame recuperar el tiempo perdido** – dijo en un susurro, acariciando con su voz, el oído de la joven. **Seamos amigos de nuevo.**

Un jarro de agua fría calló sobre ella. Una parte oscura y profunda de ella deseaba que él la hubiese besado. ¿Ser amigos? Así que seguía siendo eso. Él no esperaba nada más de ella, salvo recuperar la amistad. No pudo evitar sonreír al comprender que nada había cambiado para el joven Maestro Pokemon. Aun así, pese a la declaración fraternal, él no se separó ni un centímetro del rostro de ella, estudiándola, esperando una respuesta.

Era verdaderamente hermosa. Serena tenía unas pequeñas pecas que bañaban su rostro y le daban un aspecto juvenil y lozano. De cerca, se dio cuenta de la multitud de matices de azul y verde en los ojos de la pelimiel. Y las largas pestañas oscuras que adornaban su bello rostro, que se encontraba sin maquillaje. Bajó la vista a sus labios, y los observó, hinchados y húmedos. Hubiera jurado que parecían esperar un beso de él. Y si por el fuera, se abalanzaría para besarlos. Este pensamiento le sorprendió a Satoshi, que se separó de ella bruscamente, sobresaltado por esas ideas que le surgían en la cabeza.

 **Está bien, Satoshi. Me lo pensaré** – dijo ella retirando la vista de su rostro rápidamente. **Ahora, tengo que irme.**

Él la miró unos segundos, y tras asentir, volvió a poner en marcha el ascensor. Se colocó al lado de ella, y se centró en la suave melodía del hilo musical del elevador. Recordó la mañana en su casa y se preguntó si ese Kalm le habría dado las galletas de su parte.

 **Oye Serena, ¿te dio Kalm las galletas que compré para ti?** – preguntó distraído.

 **¿Qué?**

Ella se giró hacia él y lo observo. ¡Lo sabía! No estaba loca. Quien si no podía hacerle un regalo de tan poco valor, y al mismo tiempo, significar tanto. Tartamudeo y él la miró de nuevo, con un gesto vivaz que la sorprendió.

 **Sí. Si me las dio** – dijo atropelladamente. ¿Por qué Kalm no le había dicho nada sobre Satoshi?

 **Me alegro. No estaba muy seguro de que fuese a hacerlo, ¿sabes?, creo que no le caigo bien** – contestó Satoshi tratando de evaluar la reacción de Serena. Ella permaneció inmóvil.

Llegaron a la planta baja, y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Serena salió disparada como un resorte hacia el exterior.

 **Te acompaño –** dijo él, tratando de ser amigable.

 **¡No!** – le frenó ella. Miró hacia el exterior. Había muchos paparazzis en la puerta, agolpados, esperando que la Reina de Kalos hiciese acto de presencia **. No puedo dejar que te vean conmigo.**

Satoshi frunció el ceño en un gesto de desagrado.

 **¿No puedes o no quieres?** – preguntó él.

Ella le miró, pero no respondió. Se despidió de él de manera informal, y por primera vez desde que la había vuelto a ver, le regalo una hermosa sonrisa. Satoshi sintió ganas de abrazarla, pero sabía que ella no aceptaría un gesto tan cercano.

 **Ya nos veremos** – dijo ella enigmática, y antes de darle tiempo a él para contestar, desapareció entre la gran nube de periodistas.


End file.
